overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Saltire/Shachath
Saltire is a professional treasure hunter and soldier of fortune who often crosses paths with his old comrades at Overwatch and will usually assist them. Armed with an array of weapons, Saltire takes out targets with surprising efficiency with the assistance of a mysterious amulet he found. Bio Son of famed Overwatch agent, Meredith Wallace, Andrew had aspirations at a young age of following his mother's legacy and see the world that was almost completely ravaged by the Omnic Crisis. Using the callsign "Saltire", Andrew was particularly well skilled in marksmanship and had a natural aptitude to cave diving and spelunking which made him indispensable during underground missions. However, after the death of his mother at the hands of Talon, Andrew became more and more reckless and was also heavily disillusioned with Overwatch until finally he quit following the revelation of its corruption. At that point, he found solace in his other passion: treasure. Enthralled by stories of adventurers finding lost cities and fascinated by hidden riches still to be rediscovered since he was a child, Andrew took to locating them as his purpose after his defection from Overwatch. His knack for finding artefacts and wantonly entering dangerous terrains gained him a reputation and he began being hired for his talents as a soldier of fortune. Although, he is somewhat disturbed by the amulet he discovered in the Congo which refuses to be removed from around his neck but has allowed him to gain strange abilities. Despite his newfound occupation, some of Overwatch's ideals still remained with Saltire. He kept his callsign and out of respect for what his mother believed in, if the choice between treasure or someone's life ever arose - he would save the person instantly. With Overwatch's re-emergence, Saltire has been hesitant to rejoin his former comrades but keeps a keen eye on their exploits and may offer a helping hand should he ever cross paths with them. Personality Outwardly, Saltire is a mischievous, sneaky and reckless individual who puts his own life in danger several times in missions or in the pursuit of treasure. Sarcastic and prone to teasing others, Saltire does have a code of honour which is if someone else is in danger, the end goal doesn’t matter. He is driven more by his sense of adventure or achievement in success than by his greed and will do whatever it takes to ensure that no one else’s life is put at risk. Out of respect for his mother, he knows that saving lives comes first. He shows great affection for his fellow Overwatch members despite his teasing, even Tracer who started out as rather standoffish towards him due to his reckless reputation. Saltire only ever really gets worried when his amulet is brought up, which he apparently can’t take off of his neck. Unlocks Skins (art coming soon) * Classic (default) * Black Watch (75) * Royal Stewart (75) * Glencoe Pride (75) * Dress Modern (75) * Dark Isle (250) * Caledonia (250) * Braveheart (1000) * Rob Roy (1000) * Elf (1000) * Sidhe (1000) * Slayer (750/Halloween update) * Jack Frost (1000/Winter Wonderland) Voice Lines Victory Poses *'Heroic' *'Over The Shoulder' (75) *'Ready to Fire' (75) *'Kneeling' (75) *'R.I.P.' (225) Trivia * If D.Va loses her mech to Cursed Amulet, she will not be under the ability’s blinding effects. * Saltire is a dog lover and owns a large German Shepherd named Cabal. Abilities Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Overwatch Category:Defence